


Discovering (The Damon Excerpts) [FANART/GIFSET] I'm Hale Pack Now

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Desolate [FANART/GIFSET] [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, DEAL WITH IT, Damon loves his sailing painting, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gifset, I know, I'm making Damon a Hale, I'm reaching a little, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, also tea parties, hand holding is the sweetest, he also loves playing knight and princesses, how am I suppose to tag this?, or rather Damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fanart for the Desolate series. I can't get enough of it! </p><p>This is for Part 6: Discovering (The Damon Excerpts). Read it now!</p><p>“How is this real? How is this possible? That a pack so merciful and kind even exists, much less than I’m allowed to be part of it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering (The Damon Excerpts) [FANART/GIFSET] I'm Hale Pack Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vague_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Shadows/gifts), [Strangeredlantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeredlantern/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Discovering (The Damon Excerpts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313131) by [Strangeredlantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeredlantern/pseuds/Strangeredlantern), [Vague_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Shadows/pseuds/Vague_Shadows). 



 

>  
> 
> “Shhh, St--” Isaac soothes, just barely stopping the name from leaving his lips again.  “Shhh, it’s okay; you don’t need to be sorry; thank you for sharing what was wrong.  That was really useful.  And we don’t--don’t have to call you that if you don’t want that name.”
> 
> “Th--thank you,” he sniffles.  “I’m so sorry; I know you both prefer it but--but--the name doesn't sound the same when you say it to me," he goes on.  "And I know I'm not as good as him; I can’t be; I don't deserve his name.  You don't have to waste it on me.  I'm so sorry. I’ll find ways to make up for it; I swear I will.”
> 
> “We don’t expect you to be exactly like you used to be,” Isaac assures.  “You don’t have to worry about that.”
> 
> “And if--if you feel like you’d rather be--be called something else, it doesn’t matter what we think,” Derek puts in.  “But you’ll have a name.  You’re more than just a beta to us.”
> 
> “I can--can be Damon,” he offers, and there’s no mistaking the desperate hope underneath the words, “Loyal ‘til death to you Derek--to the whole pack.  I can be useful and loyal and anything you need me to be. I promise.”
> 
> “Damon’s a great name,” Derek replies.
> 
>  

Tumblr: [Michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [Michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me. I'm up for suggestions and critiques or just say hi.


End file.
